The Story of Us
by That Reckless Warrior
Summary: New to Fanfiction so read please? For Dawn? X
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Us

Hellur! This is mine first fanfiction so yea it would probably suck but it's your choice if you want to continue reading. Writing has never been my greatest strength... just to put that out. I got the idea from Paramore's song 'Still into You'. The song is perfectionnnn. And I think that it best fits DawnxScott AKA Dott 3 Anyways, I know you guys want me to stop talking so here we go!

Dawn's Pov

I knew the day would come but I never thought it would come so soon. It's been months since we seen each other [every since TDROTI] and now he's back…

I tried to calm myself down by saying 'It's probably a guy who _looks _like him' but no it wasn't. As much I wanted to deny it, it was him. My stomach suddenly then started to hurt. 'Butterflies' I mumbled with a groan. Then I shook my head and placed my hand on my stomach 'Forget butterflies, I have the whole zoo in here' I said while correcting myself while touching my stomach. I kept looking back from the tree that I was hiding to make sure 'he' wasn't looking at me.

'Does he know I'm going to the same school as him? 'I mumbled.

I looked back again and saw him running his hands on his precious, ginger hair while talking to a girl.

I felt my face turn into Mars. 'He has a girlfriend?' I gasped. But then again why should I care? He _was_ the one who turned all the other campers against me and voted me off. I shook my head at the thought. 'Why do I care that he has a girlfriend? It's not that I like... No! Of course not! '

My body started to tremble when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'Please my dear mother nature, please don't let it be him' I thought while closing my eyes.

Xxxx

Scott's Pov:

High school… The place I hate the most. And the worst part is that now I'm force to attend this crappy school with my younger sister. Man that girl is annoying as fuck. She was now attending my High School as a Freshman while I was entering as a Senior. She was blabbing about sitting lunch with me with my friends and stuff. It's not like I _actually _have friends, I mean everyone hates me! Heck even the people that don't even actually know me in person just glare at me. Okay, I admit the plan of eliminating my teammates was pretty harsh but I needed the money! My Pappa needed help with the rent and it was my job to help him.

'Scott, are you even listening to me!' Alex shouts.

I roll my eyes and reply, 'I don't need to listen to a person who just talks some random shit'

She glared at me but I didn't care. I then saw B start walking towards a tree that was just ahead of Alex and me. Man, I hated that guy. Everyone loved him but the guy didn't even talk! How can you love a guy who doesn't even say a word? I kept watching him as he was talking to a girl… I smirked. 'Maybe I could scare them both' I thought. I looked at Alex who was still blabbing and pulled her to where B and the girl were. 'Come on Alex, let me introduce you some of my 'friends'' 'I remarked.

Xxxx

I told you it stinks but you kept reading it huh? So do me a favor and give it a review ;) I'm just kidding… but for real give a review. I'll give you a cookie! And trust me I don't give cookies away unless you are extra special. Hehe! Adios Amigos!


	2. Chapter 2

I am soooo sorry! Once I saw that someone followed this story (which could've reviewed but didn't) I wanted to continue writing right away but then problems came in. Okay first, am I the only one finding the Fanfiction weird or is it because I'm new. I mean it was easy to get used to when I created this account but now it's kinda weird when I want to read a fanfiction. Anyways I was going to give up on this story but then again, I said let me do the best I can for now… because you know school is on its way. Well here's another boring chapter, I promise you that the next one would probably be better because well I feel like crap right now so chao! Oh and I almost forgot, my friend told me to take out the POV thing so I was like fine and listened to her. Hope she's happy now.

"B! You almost gave a heart attack" said Dawn who was _really_ red. B smiled in embarrassment when he heard Dawn say that. He didn't mean to scare her like that. B then looked at Dawn saying that he was sorry [even though B still couldn't talk, Dawn read his aurora] Dawn smiled at him. They were both pretty close and nothing could break their friendship. Some even thought that they were both going out but Dawn didn't see it that way and neither did B.

'B!' screamed a little red headed ginger. Dawn recognized her. 'How does Scott's girlfriend know B' Dawn thought to herself.

Alex hugged B as tight as she could and Dawn just stared.

'Alex! That WAS NOT part of the plan! We were suppose to scare B not hug him,' said Scott in a harsh tone.

Dawn froze when she heard Scott's voice. She knew she couldn't keep hiding away from him but she didn't want to face him just _yet. _

'Aw come on Scotty' Alex replied while hugging B. 'It's been ages since we saw him.'

Dawn was even more confused. Didn't Scott and B hate each other she thought to herself?

It took a while for Scott to notice Dawn was there…but when he did he just smirked. 'Well, well. Look who do we have here?'

B glared at Scott. He in fact _did_ hate Scott and the only reason why went to his house was to get revenge. But that's where he met Alex and they became pretty close. B then looked at Alex and then at Scott. Alex immediately stopped hugging B and stared at Scott

'Uh hi Scott' were the words that came out of Dawn's mouth.

Alex then saw Scott step closer to Dawn and rolled her eyes. 'SCOTT! Leave the girl alone' she said. Scott paused and kept staring at Dawn's eyes. She indeed looked scare. 'What's wrong Moonbeam, scared of Scott?' he chuckled. He felt so good to have Dawn in front of him. He wanted to make fun of her of how stupid she was when they were at Camp Wawanakwa, but he felt Alex grabbed his ear. She smiled at Dawn, 'I'm sorry for my brother. He's like that you know? Big piece of crap' she said while hissing at him.

They're siblings? Dawn thought. Now it all made sense to Dawn except for the part on how she knows B but that didn't matter. She smiled at Alex, 'It's okay' she said even though she knew it wasn't. What was he going to do to her? Hit her?

'Maybe we could all my lunch together, you know? If that's okay with you' Alex suggested. School started in a couple of days so Dawn it would be nice to get to know Alex better. Scott rolled his eyes and looked at B. 'Great this is so going to be fun' he said in his girly voice. Everyone laughed—even B.

Xxxx

Dawn and Alex were sitting down at the cafeteria waiting for the two boys who were half an hour late. 'You're late,' said Alex while glaring at Scott. Scott rolled his eyes and sat down next to Alex. 'You never told me went to get there so shut up' 'I texted everyone that we were all suppose to be here at 12:00 doofus' Alex yelled.

'At least I'm here! Look B is not even here so just up Alexandra' Scott yelled back. Dawn felt awkward watching the two yell at each other. 'He told me he wasn't going to be to come because you know' Alex whispered.

'Where did he go?' Dawn asked

The two gingers looked at Dawn. Scott chuckled. Alex looked embarrassed and looked at Scott. 'I'm going to see if a lunch lady is here or not' and with that she took off.

Silence grew louder when Alex left until Dawn looked at Scott and said, 'You haven't answered my question yet.'

'Aren't you the man's best friend? I mean you know him longer than Alex does and you still don't know what's going on with him and why he's barely hanging around you, no more?'

Dawn looked surprised. B did promised that they would hang out more in the summer until one day he called he would busy and couldn't hang out with her no more. But she thought it was maybe that he got a job or something? Maybe she didn't know B very well.

'I don't know' was all that Dawn said. But before Scott could tell her where B was at, they both heard Alex yell from outside.

Scott and Dawn then ran outside where Alex was.

'What the hell was that for?' Scott said.

'Oh I'm sorry, I just didn't feel like going inside because that would have been extremely awkward so I just yelled so you both can come outside so we could get some lunch somewhere else' Alex explained while smiling.

'What about the school lunch?' Dawn asked

'Sadly students aren't allowed to get food from the cafeteria until school starts so where shall we go? Alex said.

Scott went down the school staircase and went to the school parking lot. Dawn and Alex shrugged and followed him.

It sucks I know. So what is B hiding from Dawn? Will Scott stop being so rude? Probably not because you know Scott is Scott. Hehe chao!


End file.
